Newbies on the Block
'''Newbies On The Block '''marks the debut episode of the fanfiction, Glee: The New Years, by ClevanOTP. The first episode was released October 17, 2011. Five new members: Daniel Mick, Elizabeth Moore, Rick Castello, A.J. Riley and Anna Clarkson are the core five members of the new years of New Directions Plot Mr. Schuester, the original director of New Directions, realizes that his entire Glee Club has already graduated, and a lot of people haven't been interested in joining as much as he wishes. He wants to have a new start for New Directions and decides to have auditions for Glee Club, while being devoted to let everyone follow their dreams if he has enough members to recruit. He heads to Principal Figgins' office to vent about his frustration and sadness of losing a majority of his member, much to Principal Figgins' sympathy, he surprises Mr. Schuester with former members, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, who decide to help him with auditions for new members. A student, Rick Castello, is introduced where he notices the Glee Club flyer for sign-ups, but when he seems interested, a girl named Claira Kingston pushes him aggressively to the wall, rudely showing uncare for her purpose feint and tells him to "K.M.A," which is an abbreviation of "Kiss My Ass." Rick decides to sign up for the Glee Club and walks away as another girl passes him by and decides to sign up also. After that, Rick accidentally bumps into another guy in the hallways, A.J. Riley, and he apologizes. They both introduce themselves to each other, and A.J. was rushing to get to the Glee Club sign-up sheet, showing interest, as they part ways, A.J. extremely blushes and finds him very cute, and A.J. says to be gay and proud. Later on, a guy stops Anna Clarkson from going to class, Chuck Salvatore, tries to spark an awkward conversation with her, and it doesn't seem, at first, that she is interested, but she is somehow confused. When, at first, Anna tries to walk away, Chuck knows her name is Anna, only by social media where he hears her sing, but Anna thinks no one never notices her singing videos in a good way and they say very harsh things about her, including Claira, who tells her she sucks at singing. Anna gives a lucky guess on his name as they greet each other once again and leave. Meanwhile, Rachel and Kurt analyze the current Glee Club sign-up sheets for New Directions during the first day of auditions, but Daniel Mick decided to join in, although he didn't sign up. Daniel introduces himself and performs Human Nature as his audition, wowing the judges and being introduced to the Glee Club. Meanwhile, Elizabeth Moore takes her turn on the stage, and she performs Skyscraper, although Rachel seemed a bit jealous of her voice, she tried to be supportive. After that, Rick was the next to audition, he performed As by Stevie Wonder, and Kurt gets up for a standing ovation after his song, and Mr. Schuester approved, loving his song choice and artist choice, where Rick claims that his idol is Stevie Wonder. The next person to perform was Anna, although she was another person who didn't sign up. When she performs Dynamite, she is given applause. While her performance finishes, Claira is seen looking down on the stage, forcing herself to try to audition, but she refuses and puts her middle finger up and walks away with her clique. The next and final person that performs is A.J. Riley, who sings Smooth Operator, and Mr. Schuester is in shock when he sings in a woman's perspective, and when A.J. reveals that he's gay to the others, Kurt seems happy and gives a thumbs up for pride. Later, Kurt and Rachel comment on the auditions thus far, and seem very happy for their experience with the auditions, but when Kurt says they have to go back to New York, when Kurt and Rachel departed from school grounds, Sue suddenly came and ruined a good and sad moment for Mr. Schuester, where Sue began to tantalize him for bringing back New Directions, and suddenly there seems to be rivalry continuing to develop between the two as Sue claims to continue her quest to trash the kids down again, after Sue left, Mr. Schuester was left in depression with the confrontations going on. Songs Guest Starring Special Guest Stars *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Recurring Cast Members *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Co-Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Trivia